creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Patchwork
|gender=Male |image=PatchworkBlast.png |element=Dark |battleclass=Quickshot }} Patchwork is a Dark Quickshot. History Patchwork’s introduction to the Skylanders was… different, to say the least. It all started when a Mabu farmer gave the Skylanders a concerned call. “Hey, I’ve got a really weird situation here. Was checking on my crops today, and in one of my fields, there’s a scarecrow-trouble is, I didn’t put it there, and neither did any of my farmhands. Maybe it was just some good samaritan that put him there, but I don’t understand why they’d paint him black, or give him a weapon, and that smile...Could you guys come check it out?” The farm happened to be nearby of one patrol of Skylanders, so it was decided that they’d keep at least one of their team near the scarecrow at all times as the others monitored their sector. As the day slipped into dusk, the sector had been triple-checked and the scarecrow still hadn’t moved. “Who the heck would just leave a scarecrow in someone else’s field and not tell anyone?” Terrafin wondered. “Seems almost like a threat to me,” mulled Sprocket. “Scaring crows is one thing, but those colors are creepy enough to scare everything else.” “Aw, I think he’s kinda cute,” Splat defended. “Look at those button eyes!” Sprocket gave her a flat look. “Splat, it’s literally carrying guns with skulls on them.” “And I make monsters out of paint, but I’m still adorable.” “Point taken.” As night fell, the patrol decided to just set up camp around the scarecrow-taking great care, as Camo stressed, to not hurt any of the plants. The fire was doused, the last tent was zipped, and everyone had just about dozed off before being awaken by the sound of squawking and engines revving-a vulture strike. Between untangling sleeping bags, grabbing weapons, and unzipping tents, all in the dark, it took more time than the Skylanders liked to get ready for battle-but as the squawks outside turned more distressed, they relaxed a little bit, each reassuring themselves that someone else had made it in time. Stepping out of their tents, the Skylanders looked up at the airship and saw a strange sight-rather than any of them handling the danger onboard, it was actually some strange dark cloud that swarmed the vultures. The airship turned and began to sail away, and the cloud descended onto the field below, turning back into the eerie scarecrow. “I guess we got our answer,” remarked Sprocket. Everyone else quietly agreed. The patrol gave the farmer a quick run-down on the scarecrow, and promised that he wouldn’t cause any harm. It was still a mystery as to how the scarecrow got there in the first place, but they all agreed it was as solved as it would get for now-and besides, they were eager to get to sleep on an actual bed instead of farm soil. The next morning, however, it was clear that things were not entirely finished-the scarecrow was now standing by the door of Skylander Academy. For a few days, the scarecrow’s actions at Skylander Academy were pretty much the same as those in the farmer’s field-it stood around looking frightening, and didn’t say anything. But one day, a chipper rag doll noticed him in her routine of wishing everyone a good morning. “Hi, there! I’m Ragamuffin! What’s your name?” The scarecrow leaned closer to her, and though it didn’t move its mouth, Ragamuffin seemed to have heard it loud and clear. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Patchwork! I haven’t seen you here before, are you new? Do you like the academy?” “...” “I’m glad to hear it! There’s so many cool people here, you can make so many friends! Just yesterday I was inside the kitchen…” Between a constant stream of chatter and an endless silence, an odd friendship had been formed. Ragamuffin pleaded with Master Eon to put the two on the same team for a mission, and though Eon wasn’t sure when the scarecrow had arrived or if he had even been enrolled, it was clear he was much more qualified to handle a mission than Ragamuffin’s previous requests. There’s still quite a ways to go with Patchwork-his origins remain a mystery, and it’s not quite clear if he even understands what a Skylander is-but everyone is certain about one thing: Patchwork is pretty outstanding in his field. Personality Patchwork looks extremely frightening, but he never intends to scare people. Unfortunately, a silent, eerie scarecrow with a pair of guns that can turn into a dark mist is not the most approachable sight. Relationships Ragamuffin Ragamuffin and Patchwork make quite an odd pair. The chipper chatterbox of a doll and the ever-silent, looming scarecrow are not the two most people would pick as likely to be friends. But Patchwork and Ragamuffin get along quite nicely with each other, a friendship helped by the fact that Ragamuffin is one of the few people who can actually hear Patchwork speak. Ragamuffin tries to help Patchwork get better at making friends, but she's always ready to fill the silence when Patchwork begins to feel awkward. Though Patchwork is still slow going, he has taken up some invitations from Ellie to tea parties! Powers Gallery PatchworkSchool.png|Patchwork is excited to join the Academy! PatchworkCreepy.png|Patchwork looks very unsettling in some pictures...